A New Legend
by Darius Blake
Summary: Fire, Air, Water, Earth. The four Elements that make up our world. Only the Avatar, a being that is neither Mortal nor Spirit, can bend all four to their will. The Era of Avatar Korra of the Southern Water Tribe has passed. It is Time for the Era of Avatar Shen to begin. Please Review.
1. Book 1 (Faces) Part 1: A Reluctant Hero

**_Fire, Air, Water, Earth._**

 ** _The four Elements that make up our world. Only the Avatar, a being that is neither Mortal nor Spirit, can bend all four to their will. The last Avatar, Korra of the Southern Water Tribe, Unified the two worlds at harmonic convergence, battled Equalists and the Red Lotus, Defeated the Earth Empire and kept peace between the four nations for many years. Now the Cycle is passed on to the New Avatar, an Earthbender by the name of Shen. He is Young and Unsure of himself, reluctant to be the very thing he was born to become._**

 ** _But it is his destiny to keep balance in this ever shifting world._**

 ** _I hope Shen will Be strong enough to bear that burden._**

* * *

The sun was setting over Ba Sing Se, the world famous walls rising high above the Capital of the Earth Nation. In the Middle Ring, a boy sat on a roof top, a pebble hovering in the palm of one gloved hand. He growled in frustration and tossed the rock out across the deserted streets. He resumed his staring contest with the setting sun.

"You know…" an old creaking voice chuckled, "If you're going to insist on sit on a roof like a wandering crazy, you might want to wrap up warmer. I know that it's only autumn at the moment but there's a real chill in the wind lately."

"Hmmm, nope… I think it's just your old bones, Grandma."

The old woman chuckled. "Come on, Shen, you'll need all your strength if you are going to start your Avatar training tomorrow."

"I told you… I can't be the Avatar. I'm not even remotely Avatarish… Is that a word, Avatarish? Avatarly? Avataresque? Someone needs to make a word for the quality of being like the Avatar… Because then we'd have a word for every thing I'm not."

She sighed and beckoned for Shen to come down from the roof. "Shen… You are the Avatar. You answered questions that no one else could know the answer to. You were drawn to artifacts of the past avatars. You passed every test."

"I guessed." He shrugged, jumping the short distance to the street below.

"No you didn't. I've seen people guessing and they don't answer with nearly as much conviction. You can't possibly mean to say you guessed your way through all that, can you? That sounds a little farfetched."

"I can and I do. I can Earthbend, that's all. I can't Firebend, I can't Waterbend and I sure as damn can't Airbend. You've got the wrong guy."

"Well, like it or not, the White Lotus has found the next Avatar in you, Shen, and so help me, you are going to be the Avatar. Training starts at sunrise, so you might want to get some sleep."

* * *

 _ **[Shen…]**_

He woke with a start. That Voice… he knew that voice. It washed around him like arctic waters, chilling him to the core. He felt a presence, a ghostly form at the edge of his perception. He saw it moving through the Shadows toward him, eyes glowing.

 ** _[Wake Up Shen…]_**

A dark arm reached from the shadows. A blue arm bracer on brown skin, marked by a spider web of pale scar tissue.

 _ **[Wake Up…]**_

* * *

"Wake Up, Avatar." A different voice. Younger, but with a sterner edge to it.

He woke with a start. A White Lotus guard was prodding him in the side, a look of frustration on her face. "Whuh?" he mumbled, squinting in the dull red glow of morning.

"You begin Training today, Avatar. I trust you are ready to be pushed to the Limits of your bending?"

"I told you, I'm not the Avatar."

"The Grand Lotuses seem to disagree." She gave a small, forced smile. "If it's any consolation, today they'll probably just start by seeing where you're up to with your Earthbending."

"Oh, is that all?" Shen's voice dripped sarcasm, which the guard seemed oblivious to.

"Yes. Don't worry though, you'll move onto Fire soon enough. Wouldn't want to only have a Half-Baked Avatar when the time comes, would we?"

"No you wouldn't, which is why you should really stop wasting time on a boring mudslinger like me and find the REAL avatar."

She smirked, a moment of wry humour emerging from the forced pleasantries. She suddenly looked so much younger. "Whatever you say, _Mud Boy_. Hurry up and get dressed, the Grand Lotuses dislike being kept waiting."

"…Sure"

* * *

"Avatar Shen, of Bah Sing Se, are you ready to begin?" Shen wasn't sure which of the Grand Lotuses had spoken. He swallowed hard, clearing his dry throat before nodding. He just had to do their little test and then they'd see he's not the Avatar and he can get on with his life, go back to a quiet life of serving tea and clearing tables. He can almost smell the tea leaves. White Dragon, Silver Chai, Black Heartleaf... He could swear he heard the whistle of the kettle right in that moment. It was boiling, bubbling, mounting to a crescendo that filled all his senses. He sways on his feet, His balance fading as the whistle becomes a roar. And then the ground falls away as that empty blackness takes him.

He drifted down into that abyss for what seemed like an eternity. He wasn't sure how long he had been falling when he found himself stood on warped earth.

 **"Hello, Shen."**

He whirled to find himself staring at a woman of the Southern Water Tribe. He had never met her, but he knew that face. "Avatar Korra?"

 **"Yup,"** the figure grinned and held out her hand, **"That's me... Hi."**

"I don't understand... I can't be the Avatar. Please, just find Someone else. Anyone. Get someone competent, someone who wants this"

 **"You know that's not how it works, right? You were born the Avatar, Just like I was. You don't get a say. If Ravva picked the Avatar based on who wanted the power, the world would have been lost to darkness a long time ago."** She raised one eyebrow. **"Why _don't_ you want it anyway?"**

"If I admit I'm the avatar... Things will change. I just want to go back to helping Grandma with the shop. I can't even Earthbend right, how can I be the one to master all four elements? It'd be better for everyone if someone else was the Avatar."

 **"Woah woah woah... Ok, kid, rule one: Don't be this hard on yourself until you've actually screwed up. If you beat yourself up because you _might_ fail, you're going in to the fight already beaten."** She sighed. **"Believe me, worrying about the bad things that could happen is a sure fire way to stop anything good from coming to be. There were times I wanted to be someone else... _Anyone_ else. But that was selfish, and that is one thing the Avatar cannot afford to be."**

"I'm _not_ selfish!"

 **"Then get out there and prove it! Be the Avatar, not for yourself, but because the world needs one! You have to do this. It's your fate, and you may as well follow it of your own choice, right?"**


	2. Book 1 (Faces) Part 2: Training Daze

The Grand Lotuses stood around the prone form of the Avatar. He now lay in his bed in the small room above the Golden Leaf tea shop. He tossed and turned, writhing in his sheets. Whatever he was facing in his dreams, It was not an easy foe to beat. The mental battle was putting his physical body under stress. The Healer had pronounced him healthy, finding no physical cause for his sudden slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **"So...'I cant even Earthbend Properly...' What were you getting at there?"** Korra asked nonchalantly as she hurled another volley of fire balls at him.

"I can't..." he dodged, "...Get..." he ducked, "...The forms right..." He spun out of the way, landing in unsteadily and leaping out of the way as the former Avatar sent a boulder rolling towards him. "I always end up losing control when I get to anything larger than my fist."

 **"Huh... So you think your talent ends with levitating Pebbles?** " She grinned. **"Well... Ok. Let's Start there..."**

"Why do I get the impression this is going to be a Painful lesson?"

* * *

"Kohaku, please watch over the Avatar, we are going to retire for the evening." The last Grand Lotus called to the guard as he left the room.

"Yes Sir, Master Mako." She saluted sharply and turned to walk into the room. The Aging Firebender smiled and rested a comforting hand on the guard's shoulders. "It'll be ok, Kohaku... The Avatar is made of stern stuff. Believe in Him and He'll pull through."

"Sir... Can I ask you a Question?"

"Well, you just did... But Yes, you may ask."

"You knew the last Avatar, Do you truly believe that this boy can take her place?"

"No." Mako sighed plainly. "He will never replace Korra. But then... he's not meant to." He saw the young guard go to speak but he raised a hand to silence her. "Yes, he is the Avatar. Yes, he will have to grow into the person to fit that role. But the Purpose of an avatar is not to Inherit the duty of care for the world from their predecessor. It is to guard it for the next in line. Korra isn't gone. She Lives on in him. She will offer him her counsel and her wisdom will help guide him. The New Avatar doesn't replace the old. It joins them." He forced a smile. "Good night Kohaku."

"Good night, sir."

* * *

 **"So, Lets start by finding your upper limit in size. I'm going to throw some pebbles at you, You bend them away. Stay Sharp, kiddo."**

Shen deflected the first round without any issue. The second came faster and he had to think on his feet. The fourth was when he realized they were getting bigger. The seventh was where he finally slipped, a rock like the egg of a Ostrichorse catching him in the hip and sending him sprawling, the air knocked out of him.

"Good Shot, he wheezed.

 **"But it proved my Point, Shen. You are limited by worrying about every detail. When you let go and get caught up in the moment you don't have time to worry and your bending improves."** She slammed her heel into the earth, a pillar of rock catapulting him toward her.

"Fine. So I can now Earthbend in my dreams. Doesn't help me though."

 **"Why not?"**

"Because it's all in my head! None of this is actually real!"

Korra just grinned. **"Of course it's in your head... But that doesn't make your achievements any less real."** Her grin shrunk by a few molars, her gaze growing steely as she spoke. **"Shen, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer honestly... Did you try to Hide your bending when you were younger?"**

* * *

Kohaku sighed. Dumb guard job, protecting the stupid Earthbender who couldn't even admit he was the Avatar. She sighed, feeling her gut clench as the body before her writhed and moaned, twitched and spasmed. **  
**

* * *

"It was when I was eight... I saw a Girl in my class torturing a Baby Rabbitoad. She was cutting the webbing out from its paws. She was laughing as it bled and something in me just... Snapped. One minute she and her friends were laughing at the poor animal they had maimed... The next she has been pulled into the ground, buried from the neck down. I couldn't control it. She got out ok, just a sprained ankle, someone had called the teachers and they dragged her out. Sinkhole was the official story, but I think they suspected it was me. Every time I try to bend, I hear her crying. I can't bend anything without thinking about how I could screw up and accidentally kill someone. That's not the kind of person who should be the Avatar."

 **"Shen... that is exactly why you _are_ the Avatar."**

"Didn't You Just hear me? I nearly KILLED a little girl!" He was yelling now, but he didn't care. Tears streamed down his face.

 **"Yes, Shen... Nearly. And the guilt has tortured you for nearly eight years. That will prevent you making the same mistake twice. You need to forgive yourself, but you shouldn't forget."** Korra raised one eyebrow. **"Ready to go back to the real world? After all, you've kinda missed a whole day of training."  
**

"Have I though?" He smiled weakly, "I thought you said the Achievements I make here are no less real than out there?"

Korra chuckled, **"Ok, you got me there."**


	3. Book 1 (Faces) Part 3: Nuktuk

The Avatar's body went still. Arms that mere seconds ago had been grappling with the sheets as though his life depending on it were suddenly limp at wet noodles. Thrashing limbs lost all momentum and flopped to the bed. Then his eyes opened, a glowing white light emanating from the sockets. Kohaku fumbled instinctively for her weapon, powerless to do anything but stare as the Avatar rose from the bed, swaying unsteadily with the glowing light of his unblinking eyes growing brighter by the second. Mako stormed into the room, the other Grand Lotuses hit in his heels. His Amber eyes went wide as he saw what was going on.

"Raiso? Send word to Republic City. We're leaving at noon tomorrow."

* * *

"Good morning, Avatar." The guard from earlier was back, Shen noted.

"Good morning to you too. I hope you don't plan to make a habit of watching me sleep. It's a little bit creepy."

She smiled. It was that forced polite smile again. "You'll have to take that up with Master Mako. He assigned me to you as a bodyguard. And if that means watching the Avatar sleep, then so be it."

"Fine. I suppose I'm stuck with you for now then." Shen paused as a thought struck him. "Say... If we're going to be stuck together for the foreseeable future, I should probably know your name, right?"

"Kohaku." Again, forced and clinical. Shen found himself thinking back to the glimps he'd caught yesterday of the girl behind the military training. A real actual person, not much older than him. He wondered why she chose this life.

"Not much of a talker, are you Koh?" Shen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't call me that." She hissed.

"Why not?" Clearly he'd hit a nerve.

"Don't you know it's bad luck to invoke the name of a dark spirit? Do you want to summon him?"

"Who?"

Kohaku's face grew dark. "The Face Stealer, of course."

* * *

The Messenger Hawk arrived in Republic City by Dawn. Its message found itself in the hands of President Ugahn a few minutes later. The instructions were straightforward.

 _The Avatar has been recovered, and the Lotus are bringing him to Republic City. Keep it out of the press. - Grand Lotus Mako._

* * *

Shen sat in contemplative quiet. He'd been forced to leave all he knew behind. They'd told him not to bother packing anything. Apparently material possessions were not going to make much of an appearance in his Avatar training. He sighed and watched as the Capital of the Earth Commonwealth shrunk on the Horizon. His home for his whole life, the city he'd explored with childlike wonder until he knew every street, lost in the distance.

"Goodbye..."

"Chin up Avatar," Mako smiled. "Republic City is going to be a great place for you to start. In fact, your Earthbending Master still lives in an apartment by the docks." His smile grew whistful. "I'm coming home, Bo..."

* * *

"So is there a reason we've postponed meeting this Master... to buy dumplings? I thought you ate before we left."

Mako raised an eyebrow. "They're for your Master. He loves these dumplings."

 _He know the Master well then..._ Shen mused

 _ **[Oh, more than you know]** _ Korra chimed in.

 _Korra? You're here?_

 ** _[Of course]_**

 _What do you know about this Master Earthbender?_

 ** _[I know enough]_** she replied sagely.

* * *

"NO NO NO! I said right hook. Not left... whatever that was supposed to be. Ghuh... Youre a water bender, Shonfa. So be Fluid!" The grey haired man finished chewing out the girl in blue to round on the firebender behind him. "Tyzu, 20 press ups for insolence. Don't look at me like that, you know you can't get away with that kind of stuff here." The Firebender flips her middle finger at him and drops for her press ups.

"You know boss, this is why Iralia quit."

"Ah, shut it kid."

The Gym doors opened and Bolin turned just in time to get a bag of dumplings to the ear.

"MAKO!" His craggy face split into a wide grin. His eyes shapped to Shen. "Who's the kid?"

"Id like to discuss this somewhere more... private."

"Ah..." He turned to the two training benders "All right, that'll do for today. Be here at 7 tomorrow, Ok?" He led Mako down the Hall, Shen in tow.

"Hold on... You're saying I'm going to be trained... By Nuktuk?"


	4. Book 1 (Faces) Part 4: Become the Rock

"Shen, this is my brother Bolin. Bolin, this is Shen. He's…"

"A new Earthbender for the Ferrets? Mako, you shouldn't have." The Earthbender grinned widely. "So, Shen buddy, where do you want start? My days in the ring are over, but Ol' Bolin's still got a few tricks up his sleeves."

"Actually… I think He was going to say I'm the Avatar." Shen shrugged apologetically.

"Oh…" Bolin's Smile shrunk by a few molars, suddenly looking rather forced. "Right… well the Offer of a spot on the Fire Ferrets is still open."

"Bolin, Please," Mako pleaded "He needs a tutor. Someone who knows Earthbending like they know their own mind."

"Mako…" The Eathbender whined. "I got a team to train... There's gotta be someone else, right? The Beifong's maybe?"

"Bo', Come on. You're the Greatest Earthbender outside the Earth Commonwealth."

Bolin heaved a dramatic sigh, "Flattery will get you everywhere, you know that? Fine, I'll train the avatar... But I will expect more dumplings for this."

"Thanks, Bo. You won't regret this."

"Yeah, whatever Mako. Scram before I change my mind." He gave his brother a playful punch to the arm. "My Charity has it limits, you know."

"No it doesn't. Your heart is to big for your own good." The Firebender rested a hand on his brother's shoulder with a small smile.

* * *

"Ok... First Problem," Bolin waved for Shen to stop, "Your stance is all wrong. It's flimsy, indecisive. You need to be firm. Earthbending is Based on the movement of Badger Moles, Strong and rooted. You Stand more like a water bender." He demonstrated the proper form, feet planted and stance low. "You have to be Unmovable."

"I think the word is Immovable."

"Whatever. Now, keep those feet in place and copy this movement." He made an upward swiping motion, hand in a clawing position. A single clay disk levitated in front of him, spinning slowly in place. "Go on, you got this."

He tried, he really did. The disk bobbed upward, shaking the whole time. He tried to hold it, but the screaming in his ears rose to a creshendo and every disc in the room shattered. The elder Earthbender raised an eyebrow. Reforming the discs, he returned them to the stack.

"Ok... Not what I was going for there... Let's try something else."

* * *

 _ **[Still can't do it, Shen?]**_

A frustrated Shen scowled at the astral form of his predecessor "Quit laughing, I bet you couldn't get it right away either."

 _ **[Well, actually... I kinda mastered 3 Elements by the time I was 17... Plus this is your native Element...]**_

"Ughhhhh. Why am I so Bad at this. If I'm the Avatar, why is it so hard for me?"

 _ **[Don't worry. Bolin is an Earthbender to the core; Stuborn, Persistant, Dependable. He's decided He's going teach you. So you will be taught, no matter how long it takes.]**_

"You sound... fond of him." Shen smirked. "We're you two, y'know, a thing?"

 _ **[We were good friends. We used to be on a probending team together. And yes, we dated. Briefly. But in the end, We were friends.]**_

"Hey kid, I brought Supper!" Bolin was walking in, carrying a stack of take-out boxes labeled 'Ming-Sho's Wok'. "Hope you don't mind a spot Fire Nation grub tonight."

"Sure."

 _ **[Well... I'll leave you to your meal.]**_

* * *

"Korra... What do you know about Koh?"

The former Avatar tensed. **"Why do you ask?"**

"Something one of the guards said. I'd shortened her name to Koh and she told me that I shouldn't name dark spirits."

 **"Well, She's not wrong. Mentioning them by name is a sure fire way to attract unwanted attention from the spirit world. Koh the Face Stealer is a nasty piece of work. He..."**

"Steals Faces?" Shen offered.

 **"Yep. And he's got something of a fixation on the Avatar. He stole the face of Avatar Kruck's girlfriend, just to get back at him for something he'd done in a previous life. Don't go looking for Koh, and you'll be fine. But if you do face him... keep a neutral expression. Show any Emotion and he's already won."**

Shen frowned. A spirit with a vendetta against the Avatar sounded like a threat he was totally unprepared for.

 **"Anyway, I'm sure you'd love to ask more questions... But for it's time for you to wake up."**

* * *

"Ok, so Strong Steps and Kicks are a major part of Earthbending." Bolin demonstrated with a firm stomp, Launching a slab from the ground. He caught it deftly, launching the spinning mas of rock at a target dummy on the far wall with a sharp kick.

Shen's attempt sent him sprawl backward on the ground clutching his foot.

"Try again, kid. Remember to lead with your heel this time."

* * *

"Ok... The style of earth bending used in Probending Matches is a little different. It's movements are less based on the Badger Mole and more influenced by Tiger Cranes. Here the aim isn't to be Unmoving. You've got to be in constant movement. Instead of an Immovable Object, you must be an unstoppable force." The Older Earthbender drops into the stance from the previous exercises before lifting his heels and launching the rocks with a series of sharp jabs, bobbing and weaving as though dodging oncoming attacks.

Shen watched as the Discs struck home. He raised his hands, dropped into the stance and exhaled. Raising a cluster of Discs he mimiced the motions Bolin had performed. The first went wide, hitting the wall a meter left of the target. Two more Shattered in mid air. But the fourth struck home, catching the target dummy in the solar plexus.

"Alright! Now were getting somewhere."

* * *

Shen collapsed in a heap. "I think I'm progressing... That last one wasn't just a lucky shot, it felt different. Like the rock was under my control rather than fighting me."

 **"That Good. It shows you are beginning to understand Earth as an element. Earth is the only element that is Solid in its natural form. Water, Air, Fire; they all flow and bending them is an exercise directing and redirecting them."**

"But Earth is different."

Korra beamed at him **"Exactly. Earthbenders are constantly pushing against the natural resistance of their element. They must cause to flow that which is inherently fixed, grounded. The Rock in place is Immovable, So you must be Unstoppable."**

Shen smiled, Understanding growing. "And the Rock in Motion is Unstoppable... So I must be Immovable."

 **"You got it. A Firebender has to think like the flames** **, an Airbender needs to be the Leaf and a Waterbender must behave as the Tide... For an Earthbender, the goal should always be to become the Rock."  
**

"Hold on... be the Leaf?"

 **"You'll understand later, Shen."**


	5. Book 1 (Faces) Part 5: It's a Knock Out

"One Hundred and Ninety Seven... One Hundred and Ninety Eight... One Hundred and Ninety Nine... Two Hundred. Alright ... let's call it a day with the weights." Bolin wiped his brow. He lifted the discs off the bar and help Shen to his feet. "You did great today. I gotta say, I'm proud of you Shen. In the week you've been here you've made some real progress." He paused, a contemplative look crossing his face, "Come with me. There's something you need to see. Ever watched a live Pro Bending match, kid?" Bolin asked, unlocking the heavy doors of the main arena.

"No, but I've seen a few mover clips of the Badgermoles and listened on the Radio. Most of the stadiums back in Ba Sing Se are Earth Wrestling pits."

Bolin flung the doors open, revealing the true scale of the Arena. "Well, I figured you'd earned a night off, so got us tickets and you are in for a real treat tonight. The Taku Valley Turtlecrabs against the Kyoshi Island Catdeers. Two of the smaller teams, but they both have something worth learning how they bend. But first..." Bolin stepped out along the walkway, towards the centre of the ring. "One last lesson." His face split into a dangerous grin and Shen was suddenly aware of just how much earth his tutor now had at his disposal. In their gym sessions, Bolin had only used one stack of discs. Here he had at least 21 times as many discs at his disposal. "Let's Play."

* * *

"Owwww" Shen moaned as he washed the last of the clay from his grazed knuckles.

 **"Oh quit whining, Shen. I though Earthbenders where meant to be tough. I took worse hits than that in training."**

"Yeah, once again proving you were so much better than me, and the Avatar Title should go to someone else." Shen scowled at Korra's form in the mirror.

 **"Oh sweet merciful spirits, Shen. You have to stop assuming that you're too weak. You gave Bolin a good run out there. So stop with the fragile ego, ok?"**

"Oh wow, I can avoid getting beat up by an middle aged man."

 **"Hey, old Earthbenders are tough as anything. I'm unashamed to say I got my ass handed to me by an Earthbender more than once."**

Shen snorted, "Yeah, right. You don't have to lie. You're the Avatar, unstoppable force of nature. You said it yourself, Earthbending came easy to you."

 **"Yes. And you've had to work for it. That has made you stronger. The way I got my Earthbending so fast runs completely counter to the nature of Earth itself. Your path has taught you a respect for Earth that I didn't gain until years later. The way you blocked Bolin's attacks… When we trained you dodged and deflected, but here you faced it head on. You weren't just bending Earth you were actually Earthbending."**

"What's the Difference?" He shrugged.

 **"I'll let you work that out for yourself… Now hurry up, you've got a Pro Bending match to watch."**

* * *

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, Do we have a Show for you tonight? In the Red corner, The Girls from Kyoshi Island; The CATDEERS! And in the Blue, Newcomers hailing from Taku Valley; The TURTLECRABS! Here to duke it out for a spot in the quarter finals of the Varrick Industries Bending Cup."  
_

The announcer's voice rang out as the two teams walked into place, squaring off while the announcer continued.

 _"The Turtlecrabs have risen from relative obscurity to claim their place in the Tournament, coming back from two rounds down for a surprise win against the Hira'a Village Hogmonkeys. They have their Captain, Bukhan, to thank for the insane knockout that pulled them through. I doubt the Catdeers are going to make the same mistake, though, so I wounder how the Turtlecrabs will fare."_

Bolin pointed to the burly Earthbender of the Turtlecrabs, "That's Him. Keep an eye on his technique."

 _"And they're off. A few quick blasts from Zorlu, laying down some cover fire for the Catdeers and her team mates are quick to use this their advantage."_

Shen watched as the Catdeer's Waterbender launches a volley of watery projectiles.

 _"Sonrak tries to catch and return... but a second shot is all it takes to unbalance him. Oh and there goes Hiro too. Both are forced to move back... but Bukhan is holding stong."_

The Earthbender spun like a top, firing off a disc with one hand and bringing his other hand round, seamlessly picking up a third disk as the second left his hands. He continued, dodging attacks as he spun. Suddenly he slammed on the breaks, his momentum carrying him into a crouch as the final two discs caught their target dead on, the flat of each connecting solidly with the Catdeers.

 _"Well folks, Bukhan pulls the Catdeers down a peg or two with a double knockback!" A bell rang, "That equalizer came just in time, too. This round goes to a Tie-breaker!"_

The Catdeer won the toss and Bolin leaned over, "Thirty five Yuans says they pick Earth."

"No way, they've seen how strong Bukhan is. Why would they..."

 _"The Catdeers have selected EARTHBENDING, folks. Bukhan vs_ _Iralia."_

"...Lucky guess."

"I wasn't guessing. Iralia is easily wound up, she probably took Bukhan's little trick there as personal insult."

Shen raised an eyebrow, realizing why the name had sounded familiar. "You know her... She used to play for your team."

"Yes, She used to play for the Fire Ferrets... But I knew her before that." Bolin sighed "Iralia is my daughter." Shen reeled from this revelation, but the Bell rang before he had chance to ask anything. He tried to focus but his eyes kept flitting back to his teacher. Bolin's face was unreadable, jaw set and eyes locked on the two benders. Shen's attention was pulled back to the match by a sharp whistle and the Referee flashing a Red fan.

 _"Well folks, in shock change of pace, Iralia has recieved a Red for an illegal headshot on Bukhan. He's not getting up. It looks like the Catdeers are going to have to forfit for that one. The Turtlecrabs take the match... but at what cost?"  
_


	6. Book 1 (Faces) Part 6: The Morning After

Bolin's brow was furrowed and his Jaw was clenched. "That wasn't her fault." He turned to face Shen. "He was already falling. She had been going for a blow to the chest."

Shen raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying that he was cheating?"

"No. He fainted. It wasn't a controlled fall, his legs crumpled beneath him."

A shriek pierced the air. All eyes were suddenly on the medic who had been tending to Bukhan. She had pulled the helmet off and turned him over to try and heal any wounds to his face... only to find a sheet of smooth featureless flesh extending from his chin to his fringe.

* * *

 ** _His Final Face-Off_**

The headline proclaimed the next morning. Korra frowned, reading over Shen's shoulder.

 **"Seems a bit tasteless to me..."**

Shen nodded taking a sip of his tea. "This is Him, right? The Face Stealer?"

Korra sighed, **"Yeah, this is his doing."**

"This is all my fault. I invoked him and now someone's dead."

 **"No, If he was here because of you... well you'd have your wish for someone else to be the Avatar granted. He's here for something else..."**

"Like what? What could he be looking for?"

 **"I don't know... Typically, He goes after faces that have some power to them, they more Significant they are the more filling they become. I'm guessing that Bukhan was just a snack."**

"Korra... Can he take animals faces too?"

 **"Yes. Why?"** She asked. Shen didn't answer, instead flipping through the paper to find the article.

 _ **First Lionturtle Hatchling in 2000 year, born at Repubic City Zoo. Experts are thrilled.**_

 **"Oh Spirits..."**

* * *

 _ **IDIOT.** _ Koh hissed to himself. ** _YOU JUST HAD TO FIND SOME HOMELESS FOOL THAT NOBODY WOULD NOTICE AND FEED OFF HIM, BUT NO, YOU WENT LET THE HUNGER GET TO YOU AND FED OFF A BENDER IN FRONT OF AN AUDIENCE. WELL DONE, YOU COULD HAVE EASILY BEEN SPOTTED AND THE BODY WILL BE A DEAD GIVEAWAY. THE AVATAR WILL BE ON THE HUNT... BEST TO LAY LOW FOR A WHILE. BUT I WILL FEED, WHEN THE TIME COMES. AND WHEN THE AVATAR COMES, WELL... JUST THINK OF ALL THOSE LIFETIMES... ALL THOSE MEMORIES..._** Koh switched to a face he recalled stealing from the Avatar's lover many years ago and smiled. ** _ALL THOSE FACES..._**

* * *

Mako frowned at the Telegram on his desk.

[SHEN IS READY STOP]  
[SEND A FIREBENDER STOP]  
[THE FACE STEALER IS AWAKE STOP]

This was not a good sign. Sighing, he reached for the phone and dialed.

"Jinora? It's Mako. What would you do if the work of the incident in Republic City last night was because of someone called Koh?" He paled as the Airbending Master spoke. "Then we have a problem. Shen may be in trouble, his training is going to need to be kicked up a gear." He listened. "Yes, of course, I'll do that. Good bye."

"Sir?" Kohaku asked.

"Ah, Kohaku... How would you like to come to Republic City? We have an Avatar to train."

* * *

Bolin watched as Shen went through the forms with a fury that he'd never seen before. The events last night had clearly shaken him. "I brought..." he was cut of by an hunk of earth flying toward him, which he neatly side stepped before continuing, " _Tea_. I hear Silver Chai is supposed to be good for stress."

"Sorry, got a bit carried away. And tea would be lovely, thank you."

"So this Face Stealer... It's a spirit, right?" Asked as he poured the steaming liquid into two tin cups.

Shen sighed and accepted the cup Bolin was offering. "Yeah... A real nasty one too, apparently."

"I'll say," came a voice. "Thing has a vendeta against the Avatar for some reason."

"Mako! That was quick. I only sent the telegram this morning." Bolin smiled.

"Yes, well, Pressing Times. I brought the Firebending tutor." Taking this as her cue, Kohaku stepped forward and bowed. For the first time, Shen saw her outside the White Lotus uniform. And with the helmet gone, there was nothing covering the distinctive third eye tattoo gracing her forehead.


	7. Book 1 (Faces) Part 7: Baptism by Fire

"Woah woah woah..." Shen swallowed nervously, "A Combustionbender? Look, I don't know if..."

"If _what_ , Mud Boy?" Kohaku, raised one eyebrow, as she tied her hair back in a short ponytail, off the tattoo. "If you want one of _Those_ Firebenders teaching you? Tough shit. I _am_ your tutor, deal with it."

"What, no I... You see it's just... I, er..." Shen sighed, "Sorry, it's just... You know the stories."

Kohaku nodded sadly. "Yeah. I know. The Combustionbenders are still rare enough that people learn about us from legends and fairy-tales. The Firebenders so powerful they can detonate the air itself. We're seen as loose cannons at best, monsters at worst. I get it..."

"Sorry, Kohaku." Shen bowed, fist pressed to his palm. "I am ready to learn if you will teach me."

"I get it... But I also know that if people are going to change their minds about me, I need to be better than that. So, if you're able to put your fear aside... I'll show you that you can trust me." She smiled and bowed too. "Let's get started."

* * *

"While Earthbenders are either immovable or unstoppable, Firebenders are in constant motion. But Firebending also requires patience." She held out a leaf. "One thing you must have, above all else, is control. Without restraint, we risk letting the flames consume us and everything we love. Take the leaf." As Shen took the leaf between finger and thumb, Kohaku tapped the center which began to smolder. "Now, keep the fire from consuming the leaf. I will be back to check on you in half an hour." a flicker of a smile graced her lips, "Good luck, Mud Boy."

* * *

"I thought you said Airbenders were the leafy ones. What is this?"

 **"Basic Firebending exercise. And it's not the leaf You should be focusing on."**

Shen glared at the tiny ring of embers burrowing through the leaf. "So... You've done this before, right? Any pointers?"

 **"Well, heh... _Actually_..."**

"Ugh... this too?"

 **"Calm down, I was just pulling your leg. Of course I've done this. I could Firebend, but I lacked the control this is meant to teach."** She smiled sheepishly **"I'm lucky the White Lotus found me and started training me before I got too cocky and burnt my village down. Fire is different to the others in that it comes from you. Your Chi is what governs your fire. More specifically, your emotions. Rage, Hatred, Love, Joy... They feed the flames."** Korra's smile widened a fraction, **"So, to control the fire... keep a Cool Head."**

"... That was awful."

 **"Yes. Yes, it was."** Korra smiled and pointed to the leaf. **"Took your eye off the ball too..."**

Shen looked, the ring had gone from the thickness of a cigar to a gaping hole that seemed to take up most of the leaf. "Damnit!"

* * *

"You lack focus." Kohaku mused. "You find yourself easily distracted and you let your mind wander." She pulled out another leaf. "Try again."

Shen groaned and took the leaf. Stupid spirit mentor distracting him.

* * *

"Seven. Seven of those damn leaves before she was satisfied."

 **"That's how long it took you to get it right."**

"I got it under control by number three!"

 **"Then lost it again on four."**

"No thanks to you!"

 **"You need to maintain control in the face of distraction."** She was grinning. **"Besides, She doesn't seem to mind helping. She likes you."  
**

"No, she puts up with me because I'm the Avatar. And she's getting a good laugh out of my repeated failure." Shen groaned. "Just don't do that again, please."

 **"Fine,"** Korra smiled softly and sat down next to him. **"But she does like you, Shen. Don't forget that, even if it's only friendship. She cares. It never hurts to have people like that."**

* * *

"The style of Firebending was first taught to Humans by the Dragons. In fact, the first true Firebending form was developed by Avatar Wan..." Kohaku went through the motions without her fire. Korra grinned, recognizing the motions instantly.

 **"The Dancing Dragon."** She supplied in his head. **"He trained with a Dragon in the Spirit Wilds after being cast out by his village."**

Repeating the motion with flames in hand, she unleashed torrents of flame with each step. Shen stared in awe as each blast struck home, igniting the target dummies. She smiled and extinguished them with a wave. "Your turn."

"What? No, I can't possibly..."

"Do that? No. But you can at least create a flame. That tends to be a good place to start."

Shen stared at his hands. "But... How."

"Fire comes from your Chi, right? So you basically need to will it into existence. If it helps, try to think of an emotion that made you burn up inside. Firebenders in the Hundred Year War ran on rage for its devastating power, but I'd recommend using hope. It's not as hot, but it is easier to maintain. What do you hope for? How strong is that hope?"

Shen thought hard. "I... I hope I can be the Avatar everyone needs me to be. I need to be strong enough to protect them."

 **"Well... I'd say that is a pretty strong hope."** Korra grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. Looking down, Shen saw his hands, wreathed in flames. They didn't burn, but the warmth radiated off them. He experimentally tried to marshal the flames into a coherent form, eventualy gathering them into a single fireball in the palm of one hand.

"Well, That should do it, Shen." Kohaku grinned. "Let's see what you can do."

* * *

"No, no, no." The young Combustionbender frowned as another fireball veered off course before it reached its target. "What are you doing?"

"How do I steer this damn thing?"

She sighed. "You don't, Idiot. It's not like your dumb pebbles." This comment earned an insulted huff from Bolin who was sat at the table in the corner. "What I mean is... Ugh, how do I explain..." She sighed, "You try and push a flame away and all you'll get for your trouble is burnt hands."

"So what do I do? How do I redirect something I can't even touch?" Shen groaned in frustration.

"Let your Chi flow. You can guide that, and the flames will follow it..." Her eyes widened in realization. "Maybe I've been approaching this all wrong..."


End file.
